You And I Tonight
by OctobersLullaby
Summary: FairyTail always had an excuse to have a good party. Whether it's a made up holiday, celebrating a fight between two people, or even just having a random party for fun. But never did Lucy think she would have a goodbye party for her best friend Natsu Dragneel. NaLu SongFanfic-One Shot.


**Hey guys thanks soooo much for all your wonderful reviews, alerts, and even messaging on the Princess And The Dragon Midnight Primer. There were sooo many that I lost count. YOU GUYS MAKE ME SO HAPPY THAT YOUR SUPPORTING ME THROUGH ALL THE TOUGH TIMES I'VE BEEN THROUGH SO THIS ONE GOES OUT TO ALL OF YOU OCTOBERSFALL SUPPORTER'S AND FANS. :..D This is all your's**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilla of Fairy Tail. Attended many parties the guild conjured up. For many random reasons would there be an excuse for a good party. Whether it's a made up holiday, celebrating a fight between two people (Mostly held for Natsu vs. Laxus but we all know who wins in the end.), or even just having a random party for fun. The guild was always known for their endless nights of jest.

But never did the celestial mage think that she would have appear for a good bye party for Natsu Dragneel. Why was he leaving? Well the fire mage had finally heard rumors of a dragon type creature roaming the lands and sky's of Fiore. This only made Natsu more interested if it really was his foster father Igneel.

It was heart breaking enough for the mage to know her best friend in the world was leaving. But having a party in his honor just made things worse for her. As she never had a chance to tell him how she really felt about him.

Pink high heels clicked against the pavement as regrets ran through Lucy's mind. Her hot pink well tailored strapless dress that ran all the way to her ankles, started to flow against the light breeze. As she made her way pass the south gate park to the busy square of Magnolia. Passerby's whistled at her beauty, but the blonde blocked out their cat calls. The celestial mage was already blinking back the tears that had welled up in her eyes, that threatened to ruin her make up.

Finally reaching the wooden doors. The blonde could already hear the booming music on the other side. Letting out a long sigh, Lucy kept her head held high trying to keep her composer. Leaning a hand of the guild door she pushed it with a large creak.

Peeking in for a look of the party, it was complete chaos. Many guild members were found in the middle of the dance floor pumping their fists up in the air in tempo with the song being played. Others were completely wasted from all the alcohol they must have consumed. And a few more were constantly using their magic to conjure up different items.

Lucy smiled softy as she finally took a step in, only to be called out by a blue haired book worm. Levy Mcgarden gesturing over to take a seat next to her. The blonde walked over to her other best friend. Taking a seat at the bar with other women of Fairy Tail.

"You look great Lu-Chan!" Levy complemented on the blonde's appearance.

"So do you Levy-Chan~" Lucy chimed back the complement happily. It was true, the blue haired script mage looked beautiful with her one sided shoulder dress a light lavender color.

"So are you going to dance with any one tonight?" The book worm winked, making the blonde blush lightly.

"No I don't think so…" A frown started to play on her lips catching the blue haired woman's attention.

"Lu-Chan… you should tell him, he has the right to know." Levy touched Lucy's forearm. Trying to give her comfort in her time of need.

"…I know, but what's the use. If in the end he really _does_ like me, what will happen if he finds another girl on the road-"

"Natsu's to dense to know if a girl is _even_ hitting on him. Let alone to cheat on anyone, he just to loyal." Cana interrupted.

"You make him sound like a dog." Erza added, making the other girls giggle at her side comment. It was true Natsu had many traits of what a dog would have.

"Anyways I would just be holding him back." Lucy finished her sentence. The women frowned at this, knowing that their celestial mage was giving up rather quickly.

"You mean the world to him Lucy… You know that. Leaving you would be the hardest thing he might ever have to do." Mira smiled softly giving the blonde a bit of hope.

"I know…" Lucy smiled back thanking the white haired beauty for lifting up her spirits.

"Hate to interrupt your touching moment, but here he comes…" Cana spoke, taking another sip of her drink. Slurring her words as the dragon slayer approached them.

Lucy's eyes widen at the sight of him. Not just cause he was headed straight for her but because of his appearance. Only once did the blonde see her partner in a tux, at the magical ball to be exact. But this one took the cake. His tan rugged features on his face, his pink hair was smoothed back with two spikes sticking out towards the front giving it that messy look. His black slick tux had a pink tie matching the blonde's dress, wearing nicely polished shoes to complete his whole look. It made the blonde want to swoon.

"Hey Luce." Natsu spoke giving his worlds most famous grin making Lucy's knees turn to jelly.

"H-Hey Natsu." The blonde stuttered back a reply.

The once booming loud upbeat music turned into a slow one. The pink haired fire mages eyes widen knowing what he had to do. If this was his last goodbye he knew he wanted to spend it with all his Nakama, especially Lucy. So as if it were instinct he extended his hand out to his partner.

A soft acoustic started off the song as the guitarist plucked away at the strings. A squeal came from one of the she-mages as Natsu's hand was before the blonde. Starring dumbfounded at the hand Lucy blinked rapidly trying to process what was happening before her. Trying to keep her feelings in check and deny the hand. Her body had other plans as her hand slowly slipped into his, accepting his invitation.

~0~

_Tonight, a candle lights the room._

_Tonight it's only me and you._

~0~

The singer began as Natsu tugged on her hand leading Lucy to the dance floor. Twirling her in her pink dress to show her off to the world as they began to slowly dance to the song being played. People moved out of their way creating a circle around the two, to watch them dance. Knowing that this would be a moment for just the two of them alone.

"Everyone is watching Natsu…" Lucy blushed embarrassed of all the eyes that were watching.

"Good let them. Cause right know its only me and you ok?" Natsu spoke placing a firm yet gentle hand on her waist. Making Lucy blush a million shades of red. As she too was taking her position placing a hand on his shoulder and the other still in his hand.

~0~

_Your skin like gravity._

_Is pulling every part of me._

~0~

'_She's so soft…and her scent is intoxicating' _Natsu thought silently. Taking a bolder move he tugged her closer to him than necessary. Putting his head at the nape of her neck he took her all in.

Lucy shivered as she could feel his warm breath at her neck. "You know how much I'll miss this scent?" Natsu whispered in her ear.

"Is that all you will really miss?" Lucy questioned trying to venture forward to see what the Dragon Slayer would say.

~0~

_I fall you & I collide._

~0~

"The way your milky smooth skin feels when I touch it." Natsu began lifting himself up from the blondes neck. Looking down on her to only she was staring at the floor.

Lucy's eyes went wide at the pink headed mage's comment. The tears she was hopping to keep back welled up again.

"Your hair that feels like silk… and the way you snore so cutely at night always makes me laugh." The dragon slayer chuckled remembering all the times he had snuck into the blonde apartment.

"I-I don't snore…" Lucy stuttered blushing at the white lie she told.

"And even though you scream at me when I sneak into your bed I know you secretly like it." He started to tease her, making the blonde pout knowing he had figured her out.

~0~

_What if I stay forever?_

_What if there's no goodbye?_

0~

"Can't you stay with me Natsu?" Lucy's eyes glistened in the hopes of him changing his mind.

"You know that I have to find Igneel…" Natsu responded.

"What happens if you never come back?" A tear slid down the blonde's cheek.

"I will _always _find my way back to you." The dragon slayer's tone was dead serious.

~0~

_Frozen for a moment here in time, Yeah._

~0~

Natsu twirled the blonde around once more. As people around them all had gathered just to watch them slow dance. The duo never felt their eyes watching them. They were in their own world, were only the two of them existed. Dancing along to the lyrics of their last song. No, their good bye song…

~0~

_If you tell me the sky is falling._

_Or say that the stars collide._

_The only thing that matters in my life._

_Is you and I tonight._

~0~

"…Your taking Happy with you, right?" The blonde questioned once again.

"Yea."

"Well make sure you pack a ton of fish. And don't forget your fishing rod just in case you run out. And-" Lucy nagged on about way's to keep the neko fed. She always knew without her help the cat would die of starvation if no one had reminded Natsu to feed Happy.

Natsu started to laugh at this making the blonde frown. "Luce, I guess you didn't hear the song. It's just _you _and _me _tonight no one else."

~0~

_Our eyes close, the candle burns away._

_But I know the fire still remains._

_This love is all we need we fit together perfectly._

_I fall, you and I collide._

~0~

"Promise me something?" The celestial mage requested.

"Anything…" The fire mage smiled accepting her request.

"Never forget me." Lucy gave a watery smile towards the Dragon slayer.

The salamander grinned at her wish. As he slowly leaned his head slowly against hers, bumping their foreheads together. Closing his eyes lids slowly wanting to cherish this moment for the rest of his life. The blonde followed his lead, as she snaked her arms around his neck. And as Natsu put both hands at her waist. They both smiled contently slowly dancing in perfect rhythm with one another. Not speaking words, for all they were doing was just enough for that moment.

Everyone in the guild awed at their affection being shown to one another they really were perfect with one another.

~0~

_What if I stay forever?_

_What if there's no goodbye?_

_Frozen for a moment here in time, Yeah. _

_If you tell me the sky is falling. Or say that the stars collide._

_The only thing that matters in my life._

_Is you and I tonight._

~0~

Natsu smelt the salt water tears with his eye lids shut. Opening them slowly he saw Lucy sobbing out alligator tears that were waiting to come out. The tears that were left unshed, bottled up in that small body of hers.

Getting a firmer grip on her waist he brought her to his chest so all the sadness held in her could flow out. Her sobs became louder, feeling no embarrassment at all to cry in front of the whole guild. She felt so safe and comfortable in Natsu's arms that she didn't care if they watched this is how she really _felt._

~0~

_I wanna see this through._

_I'm going to give it all to you._

~0~

Feeling his tux starting to get damp with all her tears. He couldn't help but let out a small tear himself. Know he would miss the blonde he knew and love so dearly to him.

Suddenly, hundreds of tears slid down his tan cheeks. A small sob came from him as well. Who knew saying good bye would be so hard? All this time he had to say goodbye to everyone in the guild and non of them had this effect on him.

The dragon slayer was usually so happy. The only emotion that ever made him really cry was fear. But this wasn't fear is was something worse. It felt like there was a hole in his stomach, like all the fire he had eaten that morning was gone. And a massive pang always came from his chest. Was this the sadness everyone was speaking about?

The fear he had facing off with Gildart's was terrifying. The fear of losing a Nakma made him cry but this type of sadness never really occurred to him.

~0~

_Tonight a candle light's the room. _

_Tonight it's only me and you._

~0~

As the dragon slayer sobbed with his partner. He could also smell more tears taking over the scents of the people around them. Looking up from he low head position he saw many people crying. For their pink headed mage they know and love. He was the glue that held everyone together.

Many sobbed loudly with the duo while others were trying to even hide the fact that they were even crying to begin with.

~0~

_What if I stay forever?_

_What if there's no goodbye?_

_Frozen for a moment here in time, Yeah. _

_If you tell me the sky is falling. Or say that the stars collide._

_The only thing that matters in my life._

_Is you and I tonight._

0~

As Natsu watched many of his fellow guild mates cry he looked back down to Lucy. Still crying more loudly than anyone there.

The blonde sobbed against his chest she felt a finger go under her chin lifting up her head to look at Natsu.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy hiccupped.

~0~

_(Tell me to stay forever)_

_Just you and I tonight._

~0~

Natsu leaned forward slowly. First looking into Lucy's chocolate colored eyes then to her glossy lips. Diving in for a kiss he captured her soft lips with his chapped ones.

The blondes eyes went wide. Natsu was never a romantic type let alone she thought he knew what 'kissing' meant. Feeling a wave of warmth wash over her, Lucy couldn't help but close her eyes giving back the kiss given to her. A spark flew once the kiss was shared not given; as natsu licked her lower lip, she gave to dragon slayer permission to explore the contours of her mouth. Natsu growled savagely to her reply, making the blonde giggle.

The whole guild was cheering at the new couple. A few whistles were heard as the duo finally broke apart for air. As for the song they were dancing to was coming to it's end the soft acoustic being strummed was now slowing down. Reaching its last few plucks of it's strings, it closed off the song finishing the dance between the two lovers.

That night the guild partied happily for the goodbye of Natsu Dragneel and the celebration of the couple _finally _getting together. Even though the salamander would be leaving the next morning that didn't mean he would never return.

'A goodbye between two friends _isn't_ forever, cause goodbye's _aren't_ forever.'

~0~

_You and I tonight_

~0~

* * *

**Hope you all liked it. It was my first SongFanfic, Special shout out to GoldenLuceTanya for the inspiration, just reading your messages got me thinking of a new Story. Stay tunned for a new update on Fallen Angel as things start to get intense in Part 2 of Taken. :D LOVE YOU ALL SEE YA SOON. **


End file.
